


Popcorn

by CarmenImbrium



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenImbrium/pseuds/CarmenImbrium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I work at a movie theatre and I’m cleaning up after the movie is over and you’re the only person left because you’re ugly crying with popcorn over your lap” AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn

"Uh, miss, are you alright?"

Anna jumped at the sound of a voice that was most likely talking to her. She looked up from the empty popcorn bucket on her lap to see one of the ushers staring at her concernedly. "Oh, um, yeah, I'm okay. I think. Why?"

"Um, it's just that the movie's been over for fifteen minutes, and you're still here."

"Oh, god, I'm sorry. And I'm probably a mess." She could feel the mascara running down her cheeks. 

"You're fine; this happens more often than you'd think. Are you here by yourself?"

"Yeah. My sister was gonna come with me, but she got stuck at work, so it's just me. I really should probably get going, but I kind of don't want anyone to see all of this," she gestured to her face.

The blond man leaned his push broom against the seat next to her and pulled a small, clean rag out from his front pocket. "Here, you can use this."

"Thanks," she said quietly, taking the rag and gently rubbing at her puffy eyes. 

"Um," he rubbed the back of his head as he spoke. "Do you.... need any help getting to your car?"

Suddenly Anna wasn't sure if the blush she felt in her cheeks was still from embarrassment. "Oh, um, I should be fine, but thank you! I don't want to keep you from doing your job!"

The man smiled. "Well, at least let me take that bucket for you." He reached down to grab it as she started to lift it towards him. Their hands brushed when he took it from her, and she felt her face grow even hotter than before.

Anna stood up quickly, brushing her skirt off and grabbing her purse before looking up at the usher. "Again, thank you...."

"Kristoff," he finished.

"Kristoff. Got it!" She giggled nervously at how overly enthusiastic she'd said his name. "Well, I should, um, get going now. See you!" She practically ran out of the theater, and she heard a low chuckle behind her and the theater door closed.

As she pulled out of the parking lot, Anna made a mental note to come to the movies more often.


End file.
